The Dragneel Slayers - sneak peek
by Sutchine
Summary: Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are known as the Dragneel Slayers. They kill people, for almost nothing. Someday they got a cross a village where they meet some siblings that doesn't think of them as murderers. When they stay here, they help some people rescue from a prison and there they meet Lucy Heartfilia. This part is only rated K , but the actually story is rated M.


At a place, south of the moon, but north of the sun, there was a village. In this village, it was people who were very poor, had little food and the young ones had to hunt every day. The most famous family in the village was the Dragneels. They were seven people in the house, or ten if you count with their cats.

The boss in the family was Igneel Dragneel. He was like a ruler of the city, but he wasn't alone. He had an older brother named Metalicana, but he was sick all the time, so Igneel had to be the boss.

Igneel had a wife, a beautiful woman named Grandine. She was always in a happy state, and was a very good healer.

Igneel and Grandine had a son and a daughter. They were Natsu and Wendy. Natsu were at the age he soon would find a wife and start a family, but Wendy were only fourteen **(A/N: I'm making Wendy a little older). **But Natsu didn't care about finding himself a wife and start a new family, he had to take care of the one he had right now, since his father couldn't go hunting, he had to do it himself.

Wendy was always with her mother, Grandine. Grandine are teaching her to cook, sew, clean and other things that good wives have to know. She also teaches her in secret the power of Healing, so Wendy can heal her family when she grows up. But when Wendy isn't with her mother, she is often with Natsu and hunt, because Wendy isn't always the normal girl in the village.

Metalicana has a son too. His name is Gajeel. Gajeel's mother was killed by the enemy of the family, but the name is forbidden to say in their family. Gajeel is a boy who doesn't care about so much. He is one year older than Natsu, so he has to find himself a wife too, soon. But he doesn't give a shit about that, exactly as Natsu and the only thing he do is to hunt, so the family only sees him, when they eat and at night.

Well when Natsu were a little boy and Wendy wasn't born, a little boy was found by Grandine and because she has a kind heart, she took him into the family. His name was originally Gray Fullbuster, and he was looking for his mom, Ul Fullbuster. **(A/N: I don't remember what Ul's last name, so I just gave her the name Fullbuster, deal with it)**

But the got the news that she were killed by an unknown family and that Gray didn't had any family to go home to, so the Dragneels let the boy stay with him and Grandine has been like his real mom to him. But Natsu and Gray were about same age and they grew up, fighting each other.

Some years later, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy got troublesome for the royal family and stole three horses. They got arrested. Three years later, when Wendy was 17, Natsu was 23 and Gajeel was 24, they escaped the prison. But of course everyone is looking for them and you can always hear the first names Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy, when talking about the Dragneels.

Wendy is now an archer, and bet everything she has in her arrows, but she doesn't lose. Her arrows can't miss anything. And if she misses, she loses her life, because she has bet it, but she doesn't stop there. She just kills the person she made the bet with and all the people who saw the situation with her magic instead. And take their money…

Gajeel is kind of like Wendy, he bet all he owns and kills if he loses. But he isn't an archer. No, he trusts his sword. He's great with a sword and moves it with brilliance and with power. If he loses, he kills people with his magic as Wendy.

Natsu is the kindest to the killing of all three, but he is still a sibling. He bet not as much as the others, but does not care about killing a few people who threaten him, with either his guns or his magic.

The whole gang is called the Dragneel slayers, because they once were Dragneels and some rumors is going around that they killed their family, but the Dragneels know that, that was only a rumor, and they shoot or kill the people who mention it. That is what they are famous for, killing.

It is not like they wanted their life to be like that, but they gets somehow drunk of the fun of killing people. But they care about each other like a family should do and does rescue them in trouble anytime. But they are famous of being something related to witches too.

They think Wendy is a witch and that her brother and cousin are something related to that. But the real thing is..: They aren't witches or related to them. They are dragon slayers. They try to stop killing, but sometimes, it is worth killing people or they get too drunk with the power of slaying.

Now it is only one bounty hunter who dares to hunt them. And that is Gray Fullbuster.

In a village in the south lived people in harmony and business where going the road of money. The most famous people in this town are the Heartfilia. They were the richest people in the town and all the rumors about them said at least they live happy with so much money.

The man in the family was named Jude Heartfilia. He wanted to have all power he could find and would do almost everything to get it. He was so drunk with power and couldn't do anything about it.

He had a lovely wife, her name was Layla Heartfilia. She was always kind to people who both respected the family and people who were a bit poor.

Together they got a daughter. They called her lucky Lucy Heartfilia, because they were going the lucky way.

Sadness filled their hearts when Layla passed away. Poor little Lucy was only ten years old. Now it was only sadness in Lucy's heart, because her mother used to be so kind to her. But her father was something opposite when Layla were gone. If he got really mad at her _(for nothing)_ he could slap her and throw her down the basement. Lucy never smiled again, never.


End file.
